


Pain and Passion

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by AjFrodo's bad day leads to a burst of confidence by Sam.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 4
Collections: Least Expected





	Pain and Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: The usuall stuff. :)  
> Feedback: If ya got it, I want it! :)  
> Story Notes: First story by me. may be kind of off.

It had been an exceptionally bad day for Frodo. His shoulder continued to ache from the wraith's blade wound, though it had been almost completely healed. He was frustrated at his fear and panic at the sight of the wraiths coming to him at the top of the watchtower. The fuss they made over him just pushed him over the edge. They treated him like he was so young! And he was 33! Honestly. He was lying in bed when he heard a familiar voice. It was Sam.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, sir. Sorry to wake you, but Lord Elrond bid me to check on you."   
  
  
There it was again. He was always so overbearing, as if Frodo couldn't take care of himself. Frodo stayed silent.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked again, taking a few steps towards Frodo's bed. "Frodo?" He reached out and touched Frodo's arm gently.   
  
Sam suddenly recoiled when a harsh grip landed on his wrist. Frodo sat himself up and held fast onto Sam's wrist, twisting it slightly, causing Sam to wince. "Please, sir, you're hurting me..." Sam squirmed to try to release himself from the grasp that was digging into his skin.  
  
Frodo stood, still holding his wrist tightly. He twisted Sam into kneeling on the floor with submissive posture. Sam looked up into the eyes of his master, and was met with a stinging slap on his left cheek. Tears rushed to his eyes from shock and pain, though they did not fall. Sam kept his head down.  
  
A goblinish grin spread across Frodo's face as he reached down to hold the young hobbit's chin with one hand, bringing his eyes to his own. Tears were welled up in Sam's eyes from the hurt of his master's sudden change. Frodo had never hit him before, and especially not for no obvious reason.  
  
A pang of guilt struck his heart and for a moment Frodo's expression began to change to worry, but quickly returned to its original sneer. "Oh my dear Sam," he said and bent down to his forehead, kissing it gently.   
  
Sam saw a loving smile on Frodo's face when Frodo stood up. It suddenly disappeared and before Sam realized he was looking into his master's eyes again, another sting met his cheek. This one was harder, and it split his lip on the side, drawing blood that oozed down his chin. Sam scolded himself and immediately looked down, choking back the tears that seemed to come too easily.   
  
It was at this point that Frodo knelt in front of Sam. Sam looked down and noticed the golden ring dangling from the chain around Frodo's neck. He dared only to glance at it, however, because he could feel Frodo eyeing him suspiciously. Sam flinched as Frodo's hand touched his right cheek. He closed his eyes, expecting more pain, but only got a soft sensation on his lips. His eyes shot partly open, but closed again.  
  
Frodo's lips were gentle on Sam's, caressing and tantalizing with a bittersweet taste of some forbidden fruit. Sam was surprised that he enjoyed this moment of sanction. It, too, turned to pain as Frodo caught his bottom lip in between his teeth and quickly bit hard enough to bruise. "That should be an interesting one to explain," Sam thought while holding down his pained cries. This grew suddenly harder to do when a hand grabbed a fist full of his curly locks and forced him to his feet.   
  
Sam closed his eyes at what might be next, and felt hands running on his torso. They finally stopped at the front of his shirt, undoing it and pulled it off. He was painfully aware of the cool breeze that soared in through the open window overlooking Rivendell. Warm hands ran across his chest and shoulders and turned him around. Soft fingers traced his back and shoulders, giving Sam a good shiver. Just when he was beginning to trust those hands, they pushed him onto the bed and flipped him up again.   
  
Frodo was on top of him again, pressing his lips to Sam's. Frodo's hands were everywhere on Sam and this rose a fire deep in Sam. He couldn't explain how this was somehow releasing some hidden passion that he could never have spoken of before. Daring, he reached up and began to rub Frodo's shoulders too. He let his hands dance across Frodo's body until he got to the front of Frodo. By now they were on their sides facing each other and Sam had a good deal of trouble removing Frodo's shirt. Finally it came off.  
  
Frodo was on top of him again and his bare chest on Sam's just was too much. Frodo stopped for a second when he apparently felt Sam's arousal at this. Sam was not alone, however, seeing as Frodo, too, found this power and bare skin to be quite a turn on. He lied on Sam, kissing him in the mouth, and traipsing across his cheeks and neck, releasing soft moans from deep within Sam. Frodo was encouraged even more when Sam began to drag his fingernails over Frodo's back, leaving red scratches, but not enough to draw blood.   
  
Soon trousers had been removed and the two young hobbits lied together, rubbing and scratching at each other.   
  
"Let me, master," Sam said at the sight of Frodo's desire to relieve himself. Sam kissed and nipped his way from Frodo's lips all the way down. He rubbed and licked Frodo, all the while Frodo demanding he be harsher, more intense. When Sam looked up he saw Frodo, face contorted in a lustful pang of pleasure, and left hand draped over the ring. Finally Frodo came with a loud gasp and clenched fist around the ring.   
  
Sam started to climb back up into the bed next to Frodo, but was met with a harsh "You can go now, servant." This shocked and frustrated Sam greatly. He stood and wrapped a sheet around himself. He began to walk away to his clothes. He glanced at Frodo, still lying there, clasping the ring. Sam was still incredibly aroused and felt as though he may die from lack of relief.   
  
He got a rush of adrenaline (or maybe just hormones, one can never be quite sure) and dropped the sheet. He stormed back to Frodo and tore his hand from the ring. His own fingers grazed it and it burned him instantly. He pulled his hand back, but after a moment he felt even more aroused (if that was possible!). Frodo looked up at him in shock and slight fear, as Sam had never done something as bold as this.   
  
It was now Sam who had that glint in his eye of a taste for power. He grabbed for the ring again, but Frodo pulled it out of his reach. Sam knocked him hard with one fist. Sam leaned onto Frodo, his touch softening a bit and caressed his skin softly. He ran his hand across his cheek, down his neck and chest, all the way down. He grabbed Frodo a bit harsh but started to stroke him just the same. Once he was hard again, Sam put himself inside Frodo and started to move every which way. He leaned forward onto Frodo a bit. He reached for the ring, which also had Frodo's hand on it as well. Together they held the ring, letting the pleasuring burn sting their skin, while passion stung their hearts.

* * *


End file.
